Réveil douloureux et atterrissage en douceur
by Alhenorr
Summary: Un réveil horrible et douloureux, une situation incertaine et ... un final surprenant. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Rieval. Gros bisous!


Titre : Réveil douloureux …

Auteur : Alhenorr

Spoilers : Ah bah, aucun … enfin, je ne crois pas !

Genre : GEN, Romance, Humour et tout ce que vous voulez.

Rating : K

Résumé : Euh … c'est difficile à dire, en fait.

Disclaimer : Bah si ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, j'espère qu'un jour ils seront à Rieval, ça lui ferait un très joli et très apprécié cadeau d'anniversaire. En attendant de pouvoir te les offrir, je te propose ce petit one-shot en échange.

Joyeux anniversaire ma bétalectrice adorée :) en espérant que ton cadeau te plaira.

oOo

_**Pour Rieval, Joyeux Anniversaire ! **_

oOo

La première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur. Une douleur intense.

Un puissant martèlement envahissait son crâne, un grondement infernal qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il gémit doucement et porta une main tremblante à son front.

Il cilla et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la luminosité ambiante lui occasionna de violents élancements derrière les paupières. Les flashs blancs qui éclatèrent devant lui, accompagnés d'une forte sensation de brûlure autour des tempes, l'incitèrent instantanément à refermer les yeux. Sans se poser de question.

Inutile d'insister, la migraine qui lui vrillait la tête semblait bien installée.

Il leva lentement ses mains et s'en couvrit le visage. Bon sang, il était incapable de faire un geste de plus, ce simple mouvement aggravant les pulsations qui traversaient son crâne. Un grognement lui échappa, alors qu'il essayait de maîtriser la vague de douleur. Rien à faire.

Les doigts pressés contre ses paupières, il entama doucement un léger massage. A peine apaisant. Un bruit d'eau lui parvenait confusément. De longues minutes plus tard, il se risqua de nouveau à regarder autour de lui et grimaça sous l'effet de la faible lueur qui baignait la pièce où il se trouvait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sous l'effet d'une atroce irritation. Il souffla et cligna des yeux, cherchant à distinguer les alentours.

Le monde embrumé qui l'entourait, s'éclaircit peu à peu, tandis qu'il essuyait les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Sa vision se focalisa enfin, droit devant lui. Vers le plafond. Bon, visiblement il était allongé. Hum, _brillante_ déduction.

Le sarcasme intérieur lui vint instinctivement, alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre ses esprits. Il tourna la tête sur le coté et le regretta immédiatement, lorsque qu'une brusque nausée lui souleva l'estomac. Mauvaise idée, _très_ mauvaise idée. Okayyy, pas bouger. Il retint les hauts le cœur du mieux qu'il pu, tentant de rassembler ses pensées et de réfléchir aux raisons pour lesquelles il se trouvait dans cette délicate situation.

Oui … Mais non, en fait. Réfléchir était douloureux. _Essayer_ de réfléchir était douloureux. Les mauvaises idées se succédaient. Formidable …

Bon, rapide état des lieux :

Oreilles bourdonnantes. Ouie, hors service.

Mains tremblantes. Touché incapacitant. Mouvements fortement déconseillés.

Yeux larmoyants et très, très photosensibles. Paupières lourdes et incapables de tenir en place plus de quelques secondes. Vue inutilisable. Inspection des alentours techniquement impossible.

Pulsations atrocement régulières dans le crâne, cheveux vibrants _positivement_. Vraiment. Aiguilles chauffées à blanc, enfoncées un peu partout sur sa tête. Cerveau en mode veille. Kaput, grillé, éteint.

Et pour couronner le tout, nausées. Merveilleux. Rien de mieux pour démarrer le journée. Ah oui, il oubliait la langue lourde. Et pâteuse. Et l'affreux goût amer dans la bouche. Yeyyyy.

Constat : sens hors d'usage, corps inerte, KO technique. Bien.

Hum ? Oh … oui, bien sur, il lui restait l'odorat. Certes. Extrêmement utile pour le coup, voire même … _indispensable_.

Bon pas de quoi fouetter un chat, il avait juste envie de mourir, là, tout de suite, maintenant, mais sinon … tout allait bien. Vraiment.

L'eau coulait toujours non loin de lui. Il soupira et s'obligea à se redresser, pour sortir de cette inertie. Il du s'y reprendre à deux fois, vacillant, avant de s'immobiliser en position assise, réfléchissant distraitement à un moyen rapide de stopper le tango endiablé dans lequel s'était lancé son estomac.

D'ailleurs … il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi – ni comment - celui-ci était remonté dans sa gorge. Il n'avait rien à faire là, après tout, non ? M'enfin, chez l'être humain l'estomac était positionné dans le bas du ventre, non ? Il n'était pas sensé partir en vadrouille, hein ? Alors est-ce que quelqu'un serait suffisamment aimable pour lui expliquer pourquoi – _bon sang_ – son foutu estomac ne restait pas gentiment à la place qui lui était destinée ?! Evidemment ce n'était pas un gentil estomac, n'est ce pas ? Cet insolent et très désobéissant estomac savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans sa gorge, mais _bien sur _il s'entêtait et poursuivait ses remuantes balades. Bien entendu.

Les dents serrées, les lèvres pincées, et les yeux fermés dans l'espoir illusoire d'empêcher l'univers de tourbillonner autour de lui, il lutta contre les effets dévastateurs de la nuit passée et s'appliqua à dominer ces sensations désagréables, pas du tout appréciées et certainement pas recherchées.

Son esprit « bugga » et opéra un rapide retour en arrière. Euh … _les effets dévastateurs de la nuit passée ?_ Oulalalalalalala, ce lapsus de son cerveau engourdi ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Pas même une vague idée ou une image furtive. Rien.

Il posa lentement les pieds au sol, puis toujours avec des gestes mesurés, il se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

Wow.

Cette fois son crâne tout entier semblait soumis à une terrible tension, cherchant visiblement à étendre son territoire. Comment expliquer autrement la sensation de pression qui s'exerçait de sa nuque à son front, en passant par ses tempes.

Il resta dans cette position un long moment, le temps de calmer son malaise, avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux et relever la tête. Okay, il était dans ses quartiers. Ca c'était un bon début, la meilleure bonne nouvelle depuis son réveil. La seule, pour être honnête.

°o°°O°°o°

Il jeta un regard alentours. Les persiennes étaient abaissées, laissant passer par endroits quelques faibles rayons de soleil, qui perçaient l'ombre bienfaisante qui régnait dans la chambre. Il posa les mains sur le matelas et pencha précautionneusement la tête en arrière, roulant la nuque. Il fit jouer les muscles de ses épaules, étrangement noués.

Puis, en poussant sur ses bras, il se mit debout, chancelant sous un énième élancement de son crâne. Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta. Son regard s'égara autour de lui, se posant sur les vêtements épars, qui gisaient un peu partout sur le sol de la chambre.

L'air frais lui caressa la peau, le faisant frissonner. Il baissa des yeux écarquillés vers le bas et réalisa qu'il était entièrement nu. Il secoua la tête, trop fatigué pour être surpris, et chercha des yeux son caleçon.

Une douche s'imposait. Rien que l'idée de l'eau chaude glissant sur sa peau, mon dieu, il anticipait le bien être que cela lui procurerait. Oui, après une douche bouillante, il se sentirait légèrement mieux, très légèrement. Peut être.

Il avisa la veste négligemment jetée sur le rebord du lit, traînant sur le sol. Pantalon, tee-shirt, au pied du fauteuil qui jouxtait son bureau. Pas de caleçon.

Chaussettes de couleur indéfinissable, chaussures, autre pantalon. Autre veste. Toujours pas de caleçon. Il songea fugitivement qu'il devrait peut être mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre, tous ces vêtements abandonnés sur le sol faisaient très négligé, quand même.

Il soupira et fit quelques pas, contournant le lit. Mais où était ce fichu caleçon ? Ah, oui, là, au pied du lit, juste à coté du bustier. Il tendit le bras et s'en empara. Puis, prenant appui sur le bureau, il tenta maladroitement de l'enfiler.

Etrangement, alors qu'il se débattait avec son vêtement, quelque chose le préoccupait. Un truc bizarre. C'était agaçant, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Argh, c'était juste là, quelque chose … quelque chose qu'il avait vu … quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place …

Ah, oui … il y était … le bustier, voilà, c'était ça. Le bustier.

….

….

….

_Le bustier ?!_

Il fit volt face, le cœur battant sans prendre garde au fait qu'il n'avait pas encore enfilé entièrement son short. Et bien évidemment, il trébucha, s'emmêlant les pieds, et se faisant lui-même un superbe croc en jambe. En moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva lamentablement étalé sur le sol, le caleçon entortillé à ses chevilles, le coude sur lequel il s'était réceptionné très douloureux, et le nez dans un tissu doux, moelleux, vaporeux, dont émanait un léger parfum, une fragrance sucrée. Fleur d'oranger. Un parfum. Un parfum typiquement féminin. Et … une jupe. Un vêtement indiscutablement féminin.

Oh mon dieu …

Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de se dépêtrer les jambes du caleçon, et de s'agenouiller. Au même instant, un petit bruit retentit dans la salle de bain, adjacente. Un bruit de pas. Et la porte s'ouvrit avec un « slush » feutré.

Oh mon dieu …

Le bruit de pas se rapprocha du lit, s'arrêta quelque secondes, puis reprit. Dans sa direction.

Oh mon dieu … une femme …

Certes, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, mais … encore fallait-il savoir _quelle_ femme.

Il ne boirait plus jamais de toute sa vie … Bon, il répétait ça depuis sa première cuite, mais là tout de suite, il le pensait sincèrement. C'était définitif.

°o°°O°°o°

Il releva lentement la tête, très lentement et des jambes, fines, fuselées et légèrement musclées entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucun indice digne de ce nom concernant l'identité de l'inconnue. Il déglutit péniblement.

Son regard remonta lentement et s'arrêta sur ventre souple, qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration régulière, paisible. C'était une femme qui avait apparemment passé une bonne nuit. Bon il s'en était visiblement bien sortit – en dépit de son état d'ivresse fortement avancé - sinon elle serait déjà partie.

Pas étonnant, il était un véritable expert dans ce genre de _prestations_. Et merde ! Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir depuis quand il n'avait pas dormit avec une femme et tout ce qu'il trouvait de mieux à faire pour la première fois où ça lui arrivait depuis … des siècles c'était de … se saouler ? Arrrghh !

Toujours allongé, il sentait peser sur lui le regard de la femme, qui qu'elle soit. Il voulu se débarrasser du caleçon du coup de pied, avant de prendre conscience du fait que s'il faisait ça, il se retrouverait nu comme un ver devant elle. Il s'empressa de remonter le short sur ses hanches, et se remit debout prestement, les doigts un peu crispés sur le lacet du sous vêtement, qu'il s'efforçait d'attacher, d'une main fébrile. Les mains tremblantes, il n'osait pas regarder la personne qui lui faisait face, craignant de savoir qui elle était.

Des mains fines se posèrent alors sur les siennes, caressantes, et entreprirent de nouer la cordelette. Une peau crêmeuse.

Okay. Ce n'était pas Teyla … ça l'aurait étonné aussi. Et gêné. Horriblement. Une main gracieuse, aux doigts longs. Mais aux ongles non entretenus de manière féminine.

Il connaissait ces mains …

Il inspira profondément, les yeux fermés, la tête toujours penchée vers le sol, puis se redressa brutalement.

Il adressa une prière à toutes les divinités de la Terre, de la Voie Lactée et de la Galaxie de Pégase réunis, et ouvrit les yeux.

Oh mon dieu …

Ce n'était pas possible … Non … il n'avait pas fait _ça_ ? N'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ?

Il ouvrit la bouche. Et la referma, tel un poisson hors de l'eau, puis la rouvrit, et sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser sur le sol.

Okay, il allait manquer d'air. Crise de panique, incontrôlable. Hyperventilation. C'était bien _elle_. Il avait un don pour s'attirer des ennuis et là, LA, il en aurait et pas des moindres.

Il avait pensé à toutes les femmes.

Sauf _elle_. Et pour cause …

Une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, elle lui adressa un sourire étrange, dont il n'aurait su dire s'il était ironique ou amusé.

« Bien dormi, Rodney ? ». Mouais, le ton était indéniablement amusé.

Il ne fut pas capable d'émettre la moindre parole, juste un gargouillis incompréhensible. Le sourire lumineux en face de lui s'élargit.

« Pour ma part, j'ai passé une nuit … hum … comment dire … _indescriptible_. Vous avez beaucoup de talents, je le savais déjà, mais tu nous avais dissimulé les plus _délicieux_ ».

Il écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, les bras ballants, totalement pétrifié, entièrement médusé, et définitivement mystifié.

Elle rit doucement, se rapprocha de lui et lui prenant le visage dans les mains, déposa un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Tu as la gueule de bois, hein ? Pas étonnant avec tout l'alcool que tu as ingurgité hier soir. Tu étais dans un état … terrible. M'enfin, ce n'est pas si horrible de passer le cap des XX ans, non ? Si ? Bah … tu tiens pourtant une forme _olympique_, en tous les cas, si tu veux mon avis … une forme éblouissante même ».

Sur ces mots légèrement moqueurs, elle fit glisser ses lèvres vers la bouche d'un Rodney McKay absolument hébété. Et après un tendre murmure …

« Joyeux anniversaire Rodney ».

… l'embrassa longuement.

Langoureusement

Fin du titre : … et atterrissage en douceur.

Alors ça t'a plut ? Gros bisous ma Rieval.

Et encore **_Noyeux jaziversaire_** :)


End file.
